


At Least We Stole the Show

by MightyKell



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Joe is a drummer, M/M, So this was written before Cow Chop existed, Spencer plays bass, band au, enjoy, some of the characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKell/pseuds/MightyKell
Summary: Joe is the new drummer for the band "Wendy's Creatures." Granted he only took the gig because of their cute bassist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this a long time ago haha, this is also cross posted on my Tumblr and my Wattpad.

Joe held his drum sticks in his hand, nodding along to what his manager, Jordan, was telling him.

"Now Joe, this is gonna be a very important step in your career, make sure that you put you're all in it and play your heart out." Jordan said to him, giving him a reassuring smile. "I know you can do this."

"Jordan don't worry about it, I won't let you down dude." Joe said, twirling one of his drumsticks. Jordan rolled his eyes at him.

"As if you could let me down." He said.

"I seem to remember a certain Mr. Boss-man being disappointed after we lost to Stefani and her manager Seamus in dodge ball." Joe said, smirking a little at Jordan's deadpan look before it crumpled into mock sadness.

"We could have beat them! Seamus still holds that over me." He whined.

"Awe, did Seamus hurt your feelings?" Joe chuckled as Jordan pouted at him.

"It's not my fault you're a terrible teammate." He proclaimed. Jordan then looked down at his watch, eyes widening slightly. "Hot diggity dog, we're gonna be late." 

The two walked to Jordan's car, Jordan obviously driving while Joe got into the passenger seat, twirling a drumstick nervously. Jordan looked over and could practically feel the nervousness pouring off of Joe.

"Don't worry to much about it. You've met the guys and you've worked with them before." He told him.

"Yeah but dude, have you seen their bassist?" Joe asked, stressing on the word 'seen'. 

"Spencer? Yeah I have, I've talked to him a few times when he did a song with Stefani." Jordan said, looking at Joe from the corner of his eye. "What about him?"

"You've seen him and you're asking me that question? He's cute as fuck!" Joe said, cheeks flushing.

"Awe does my little chick have a crush?" Jordan said, bringing a hand up and pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. "They grow up so fast, soon you'll leave the nest and Dan and I will have to get another one."

Joe rolled his eyes at Jordan's theatrics. "You guys are getting rid of me that easily. I like our record company."

____________________________________________-

"This is the place." Jordan said, pulling up to a small building where the band chose to practice. Joe stared out the window, biting his lip gently. "Come on lover boy, don't get your feathers in a twist." Jordan said, appearing at Joe's door and opening it for it. Joe jumped slightly, not even noticing when Jordan had gotten out of the car. 

"Excuse you but my feathers are perfectly groomed." Joe said, playing along while getting out of the car. The two walked the short distance across the parking lot and into the building. Instantly Joe saw the familiar orange and black color. Painted on the middle of the wall in the main entrance was the 'Wendy's Creatures' logo. It was a zombie squirrel with these weird things called 'Creature Carl,' the mascot of the recording company they all worked under. 

"Aleks I swear to god!" Jordan and Joe heard coming from one of the rooms in the back. Joe smiled and the two began to walk to the noise. 

"James shut up!" Aleks said, playing with his bass. 

"If you weren't such a shit I wouldn't have to get onto you." James huffed, picking up his guitar and checking to make sure it was in tune. 

"How long until they notice us?" Joe whispered to Jordan. The two were standing at the door, both leaning on the frame of it. 

"Probably in a second." Jordan said, glancing around for Spencer and Dex. Joe continued to watch them as Aleks and James had apparently no clue they were there. Aleks set his bass down on the guitar stand and Joe smirked. 

"WATCH OUT!" Joe screamed, running into the room and jumping onto Aleks.

"What the fuck?" Aleks yelped as Joe landed on him. 

"Not cool Joe you chicken twat." Dex said, walking into the room from the kitchen area. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry Dex." Joe said laughing, "You guys weren't paying any attention so I had to do something about it." Joe looked around the room. "Where's Spencer?" He asked.

"He should be back in like, a minute or two." James said shrugging. He looked over at the door and smiled when he saw Jordan leaning against the frame. "Hordan! Get the fuck in here!" James yelled to him.

"You guys realize how easy it would be for fans to get in here?" Jordan said, walking into the room and sitting down on an arm chair. 

"The doors usually locked, we knew you guys were coming so we didn't worry to much about it. Spencer will probably lock it when he gets back." Dex said, walking over to the small stage in the room. He made sure the mic was hooked up correctly. Joe stood up, flashing Aleks a playful smile before walking over to the drum set. He pulled his drumsticks out of his back pocket and hit the snare. He sat down at the stool and played a small warm up. The others stood up and began their own warm ups.

As Joe was starting to get into it Spencer walked into the room. The second Joe saw him the stick we was going to hit the cymbal with flew out of his hand and lightly hitting James in the back. 

"The fuck?" James said, looking over at Joe.

"You okay man?" Dex asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah I'm fine!" Joe said, voice cracking and blushing lightly. Jordan sent him a smirk, and Joe pouted slightly at him.

"Oh hey Spence, we're about to practice if you wanna get ready." Dex told him.

"Yeah let me just warm up a little bit." Spencer said. He walked over and grabbed his bass, playing a simple tune. Joe was staring at him, completely enthralled. Once Spencer was done he looked up and locked eyes with Joe, sending him a small smirk. Joe blushed and got up and grabbed his drumstick before returning to his stool. 

"Okay boys, you're concert that introduces Joe as your drummer is tonight, lets get this practice started."

____________________________________________

Spencer was happy, he was god damn elated. Joe, Chicken Joe, Joseph, had joined his band and he couldn't be more pleased. Well he could, but that would require him to be on his back and for Joe to be over him. They were supposed to go out on stage in a couple of minutes and Spencer had a plan forming. 

"Thanks for having me guys! This has been Stefani, now here's 'Wendy's Creatures!'" Their opening act, Stefani said into the mic. The crowd screamed in response, going completely wild. Stefani walked off stage towards the band. Joe ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"You were amazing! Thank you for doing this." Joe told her, smiling widely. 

"It's you're opening night as an addition to the band, I would have done this even if Seamus wouldn't have let me. Now go get them!" Stefani cheered. Joe nodded his head and followed the band out to stage, nervous energy pulsating around him. Everyone took their positions on stage, as Joe made his way to the drum set he was grabbed by Dex and taken up to the mic with him.

"Hello! How's everyone doing tonight?" Dex questioned the crowd, they all screaming in response. Dex smiled and let out a small laugh. "Okay okay, calm down you goons. We've got an announcement for you all." Dex said, the crowd screamed again before quieting down. Joe was able to see many of them pulling out their phones recording. "Everyone, please welcome Joe to 'Wendy's Creatures' as our new drummer!" Dex yelled. The crowd exploded, everyone screaming as Joe smiled widely. Dex took the mic off the stand and handed it to him.

"Hey everyone!" Joe said, the crowd once again screamed. "I'm super excited to be the new member and I hope you guys all will like me." Joe said. 

"I know I do." Spencer said from his spot on stage into his mic, bass draped across him. The crowd screamed loudly at Spencer's add on and Joe blushed brightly.

"Okay, Okay," Dex said, motioning for Joe to go to the drum set. Joe walked over and sat down, getting ready. "Let's do this shit! This is 'Say it, Just Say it." Dex said, and then the show started.

__________________________

By the time it was the final song Joe was a mess and Spencer was having way to much fun with him. The audience had noticed what Spencer was doing and they were all just going crazy, loving every minute of it. 

"Okay guys, this is the final song for tonight! This is 'Stole the Show!" Dex announced to everyone as the rest of the guys started playing. Joe kept the drum line easy enough but Spencer was not helping him any. Joe looked up and made eye contact with Spencer, who licked his lips slowly the biting it seductively. Joe shifted his position, pouting at Spencer. 

'Does he have to be so fucking attractive right now?' Joe thought to himself. Spencer continued on throughout the entire final song. 

"Thank you all so much for coming out to see us! This was been 'Wendy's Creatures!'" Dex said to the crowd after the final song. Joe was flustered and blushing while Spencer seemed so happy with himself. Joe stood up and helped waved to the crowd with the rest of the band. They all walked offstage, buzzing with the excitement of a good show. Everyone was walking back to their respective backstage rooms, Joe choosing to follow after Spencer. When it was just two of them outside of Spencer's room Joe chose to attack.

"You're an ass you know that?" He asked, pinning Spencer up to the facing him. Spencer grinned at him, rutting his hips against Joe's.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" He said, smirking at Joe. Joe smirked back and stood up on his tip toes and brought his mouth to Spencer's. He connected them in a kiss, passionate and desperate with want. Joe slowly moved off of his toes, making Spencer bend down slightly to keep their mouths together. Joe rocked his hips against Spencer's, causing Spencer to moan out. Joe then pulled away, brown eyes filled with desire.

"Oh I'm gonna show you exactly what I'm going to do to you baby cakes." Joe practically purred, grabbing Spencer by the front of his shirt and pulling them into Spencer's dressing room, the door slamming shut behind them.


End file.
